Can this get anyworse?
by Sexy Bookworm
Summary: While lost in the words, Callie and Iola learn the power of the words, Can this get any worse?They also sing 80's rock, nearly get hit by a car, get rained on, and annoy each other. Not in that order, either.Oneshot.


"We. Are. So. Lost."

Said Iola Natalie Morton, emphasizing each word. Callie Shaw glared at her friend.

"We are not lost. We, my friend, are on a lovely thing called a trail."

Iola snorted and pulled her light pink and lavender jacket around her, looking skeptical.

"Yeah. Well, here's the thing Callie. A trail is kind of useless when you don't know where the heck the trail is going."

Callie sighed. This wasn't how things were supposed to end up!

That particular weekend in June, the boyfriends of Callie and Iola, the young detectives Joe and Frank Hardy, had been asked to investigate some vandalism at a local campground. Callie and Iola had tagged along for some fun. And, that particular morning the two girl's had opted to take a hike rather then break into the ranger station to look up a shifty eyed ranger who looked just like Elvis.

Right now, Callie would rather be breaking and entering.

Callie rolled her eyes and said,

"Well, here's the thing Iola. Would you rather be running lost and scared through these woods or on this nice trail?"

Iola looked around her. The trees seemed to go on for miles.

"Good point. Maybe we just need to think positive?"

Callie laughed.

"Oh yeah. I'm positive we'll die a horrible and tragic death."

Iola looked up at the angry looking sky that perfectly matched her mood.

"From what? Nobody's seen a bear around here for years."

Callie thought for a moment.

"We'll die from…vicious bunnies."

Iola giggled and decided to ignore the sky for a moment.

"Scary, because all bunnies with fluffily cotton fails and cute pink noses want to kill us. Come on Cal, stop being a downer! Think glass half full!"

Callie kicked a stick and grumbled.

"I'm going to empty your glass if you don't quit it!"

Iola spread her arms out wide.

"Come on! Let's sing!"

Callie raised her eyebrows so high they could have touched the sky had they been a smidge higher.

"What-"

"YEARS GO BY AND I'M LOOKING THROUGH A GIRLY MAGAZINE! AND THERE'S MY HOMEROOM ANGEL ON THE PAGES INBETWEEN! Come on Callie, take it away!"

Iola then did a happy little dance and Callie gave Iola a glare that Cuddy would give House.

"My blood runs cold…"

"MY MEMORY HAS JUST BEEN SOLD!"

Callie couldn't help but smile. Only Iola would start singing 'Centerfold' when lost in the woods!

Callie then took it away in unison with Iola.

"MY ANGEL IS THE CENTERFOLD!!!!!!"

"NA, NA, NA NA NA, NA NA, NANA!"

"MY BLOOD RUNS COLD!"

"OH YEAH!"

"MY ANGEL IS THE CENTERFOLD!"

"ANGEL IS THE CENTERFOLD!"

Iola then started to whistle the final part. Soon after she finished the two girl's fell into a relaxed silence, with 80's rock playing through their heads.

It was then that Callie tripped over a log and fell into one of nature's most amazing things.

A giant, natural muddy ditch.

Callie lay there, covered in mud, her sudden sun shining mood gone.

Iola wasn't sure weather to laugh or cry.

"Could things get any worse?"

Callie screamed at the sky as Iola helped her up, a smile dancing in her stomach.

There was then a sharp crack of thunder, and it started to pour.

"WHY!"

Screamed Callie as she stomped her foot and pulled the hood of her jean jacket tightly around her head.

Iola smiled, and laughed. Callie could have murdered here right then and there.

Or sent on of the infamous killer bunnies after her.

"Come on!"

Screamed Iola over the beat of the pouring rain. The two girls moved on. And, apparently, god took pity on them.

The path then deadened.

Yeah, deadened into a _road. _

"YES!"

They screamed in unison, taking a moment to stop and do Iola's happy dance.

They almost started singing 'Centerfold' again.

They were good to go.

Iola and Callie then continued their long journey. When, all of a sudden, there was a bight light…

Heaven?

A Search Party?

Orlando Bloom?

Pete Wentz?

No.

A car.

"CAR!"

Screamed Iola as the two ran to either side of the road. The truck then passed and the two took a moment to catch their breath.

Just when they thought that they were going to give up…

The rain stopped.

And there, in plain sight, about 50 feet ahead, was their camp.

Iola and Callie looked at each other with why-us-this-is-just-too-ironic-to-be-real look, and headed back to camp. Joe and Frank were there when they got back.

The two boys looked at them oddly, and Joe softly said.

"Well, I'm almost afraid to ask this, but what happened to you."

This, my friend, was when Callie snapped.

"What happened to us? WHAT HAPPE NED TO US?!?"

Shrieked Callie as she stomped her foot with the passion of 1,000 angry teenage girls'.

"WE GOT LOST ON A PATH, AND THEN STARTED SIGNING 80'S ROCK! THEN I FELL IN SOME MUD! AND RIGHT AFTER I SCREAMED 'CAN THIS GET ANY WORSE?' IT STARTED TO POUR SO HARD WE COULDN'T SEE THREE FEET IN FRONT OF OUR FACES! THEN WE FOUND A ROAD, BUT NEARLY ENDED UP GETTING HIT BY A CAR!"

Callie then took a deep breath and Iola put her hand on her shoulder. After a small silence Iola said,

"So. It could be worse."

Callie then decked her.

And, it did get worse too.

The next day Callie was covered in poison ivy.

Note: It is 12:39 Am and I have school tomorrow. I will be so dead tomorrow it isn't even funny. What can I say, watching Bones tonight made me hyper.(Omigod they kissed! Under misletoe! And Booth brought Bones a tree!)Anyways, This is a fairly true story about two crazy situations that me and my friend's got into while camping. And, I'm sorry for the delay in Pen and other stories. Holidays, grades, and life. Oh, and I'm going to try out for a writing team at my school. This was practice. Wrote in 38 minutes. The team has a 40 minutes time limit. WISH me luck. If I make it, I'll be so freaking happy I'll update every single story twice. I SWEAR.


End file.
